


if it's all for you then it's worth it

by hellodenihere



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Injury Recovery, M/M, i just want ryuji to get some love, no beta we die like men, the dialogue is bothering me aaa, why do i keep writing these boys crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodenihere/pseuds/hellodenihere
Summary: "I want au where there is a subplot about Akira and friends saving up money for Ryuji to get the physical therapy he needs for his leg. Like.... I just want to live in a world were they put down just a little help out to their friend!"Akira finds out that Ryuji didn't get the treatment that he needed from what happened to his leg. That needs to change.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Phantom Thieves of Heart
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	if it's all for you then it's worth it

**Author's Note:**

> rushed fic from a [tumblr ask,](https://hellodenihere.tumblr.com/post/188806435137/i-want-an-au-where-there-is-a-subplot-about-akira) but i hope you'll like it!!

".....What do you mean you've never gotten an actual treatment for your leg?" Akira stops to look at him, pausing in place with the controller in his hands.

Ryuji flops down on his back lazily on the bed, basking in the silence save for the 'g a m e o v e r' flashing over and over on the screen. His hand absently comes to rub at the spot by his right thigh as he hums.

"Exactly like I mean, never gotten' treatment 'xcept for the surgery. Physical therapy's too pricey y'know?" The way Ryuji says it sounds so distant, as if he was a passerby who just witnessed a car crash and burn instead of being the occupant itself. How his eyes go dead as he acts like they're talking about the weather. It's infuriatingly sad and Akira can't take it.

"Well what about now? We get a lot from Mementos and palaces right?" he says back, twirling the curl of his bangs.

Not to mention they all got part time jobs now. It was agreed that they'd find another way to get cash, for upgrades and supplies, just to be safe. While he's working among four-or was it five?- places, Ryuji got a shift at a different branch of Big Bang Burger, with Ann taking up more photoshoots, of Makoto with a tutoring job and with Futaba doing freelance work for designing. They all collectively objected to Yusuke even trying to pitch in with his money, whether it be from his art pieces, the new online writing commissions work or with the little allowance he has left. Little did Yusuke know, that when they split up the money from the metaverse, that Akira gives him a little more than the others, with everyone's approval of course.

Maybe he can do something for Ryuji too?

Suddenly, there's an arm over his shoulder, Ryuji's cheek bumping with his.

"Come on, man! Don't look so glum. I got some medication, so it's okay."

"You know I'm just worried about you, Ryuji." Akira smiles back. He delights in the way the blonde immediately turns red.

« x »  


_A few months later._

"What's all this?" the blond asks, eyes wide and mouth open, staring at the envelope given to him.

"It's our christmas present to you, Ryuji." Haru chimes in, barely containing the smile coming up across her features.

"First of all, christmas was like, two months ago. And I thought we agreed not to give each other gifts?" They were too busy back then, with Mementos and Yaldabaoth, and then Akira. A party was what they all hoped for, and even that didn't happen. And for god's sake, it was February. Ryuji decides to open the envelope cautiously, and then-

He freezes completely.

Ann starts, the glee in her eyes unmistaken as she waits for his reaction. "So we talked to your mom, told her all about your leg acting up, and said that we just wanted you to get healed completely so-"

"We got you an appointment to finally get physical pherapy, all paid for atleast a year!" Futaba interrupts, practically yelling in delight.

He's still frozen in shock. If this happened a year prior, he would scream. Get mad and yell that he doesn't need to be fixed, doesn't want the money be wasted on him. His leg burns and he keeps bouncing on both legs. He knows he really needs it. But he's gotta know. His stomach drops.

"W-Where'd you get the money from?"

"The same way with what we did with Yusuke,"

In the background, Yusuke voices out a soft, "Pardon?"

"We all pitched in. Haru made it happen that it'd seem like it came from a foundation, so your mother accepted." Makoto finishes.

Yusuke puts a hand over his shoulder from his left side, "Merry Christmas, Ryuji."

He doesn't deserve this. By the corner of his eyes he sees Sojiro smiling too, as he acts like he wasn't listening. Before he knows it, tears are falling from his eyes, and he can't stop it. He brings his arm up to save the shred of dignity he has left, covering his eyes.

"Come on guys, I... I can't take this." he tries one more time. He couldn't. This was from their hard earned work, how could he? How dare he?

An arm suddenly slungs over his shoulders by his right. It could only be Akira.

"Think of it as a thank you for saving our lives back at the ship, and as a way of an apology." As he says this, Ryuji misses at the way he glares at the others, the way they flinched at his words. But it's gone in a matter of seconds, with an honest smile to replace it on his expression.

Morgana trails over the table to paw at his hand on the table, "Just take it you idiot, you deserve it and it's not like we spent _all_ of the money we have for you."

"Mona!"

"What! It's true!"

Ryuji doesn't say anything else, couldn't say anything else. He knows he's not getting out of it. It's already done. His other hand finds Akira's to hold it tight, barely containing himself as he sobs quietly.

Slowly, he raises his head, a toothy grin to match the way his heart swells. Quietly he says, "Thanks guys."

They all smile back, except for Akira, who chooses to kiss him on the cheek at the exact moment. He has to pay them back somehow in the future, but for now one thought lingers on his mind.

He loves his friends. So much. 


End file.
